KrazyLand: Bigger, Longer, and Uuncut
by KrazyBrosX
Summary: Follow the lives of several characters of varying personaloties, in such great settings such as a city, another city, a laboratory, and several villages, and covering such topics like, 'When religion gets involved in politics' or 'Is this humane'. (Heads up, this story has a lot of politics, but it'll have a couple interesting moments)
1. Normalcy

**Test Report 160802: Augmented Reality**

The augmented reality test is going great! They seem to be having fun, and everyone in the facility has the beta and CAN'T STOP PLAYING IT! Its kinda getting annoying honestly.

 **Test Report 160803: Super Toupee**

FUCK **!** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK **F U C K!** THE THING ESCAPED AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS **!** WE DIDN'T PROGRAM REASON INTO IT YET, AND ALEX PROGRAMMED BIGOTRY AND DOUCHEBAGGERY INTO IT AS A JOKE, BUT NOW IT'S GONE **!** FUCK **!** ITS POWER HUNGRY, AND IT'S AN ASSHOLE AND IT'S GONE **!** I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT SO THAT IT TAKES TOTAL CONTROL OVER THE BODY **!**

 **Test Report 160804: Slapper Androids**

It's going, okay. They're all still stillborns. But hey, at least they aren't deformed like the earlier versions. We're still trying to get the mass proportional to the size, but meh, a 1.5 m 5 kg man is ok for now. Maurice seems eager to get this project done, I bet with Alex that he plans to replace, or even add, some family members, which is extremely sad, and a new low, even for him.

 **Test Report 160805: Particle Accelerator**

ITS FINISHED **!** Finally, Maurice got rid of the last few quirks a couple of hours ago. I can finally profit off of this thing. And the best thing is, _DanLabs_ doesn't have it **!** That madman 'Doctor' Melvin Trayaurus can't stay in the lead forever **!**

 **Test Report 160806: P.E Golems**

We still haven't found a sustainable life force, even with the Prince of Demons as supervisor. My spies say that Dr. Middleton personally has multiple working golems, and is using them as employees. God I hate that Dr. Middleton, with his increasing popularity, and his hopefully deadly experiments, WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE‽

 **Test Report 160807: InstaIsles**

We're having both failure and success with this test. whenever we use Overworld Blocks it works fine, but when we use blocks from different dimensions we have delayed or nonexistent reactions. Especially the Eternal Frost, when we try those ones the machine doesn't even accept them. We'll probably release it exclusively to the Overworld until we fix the bugs.


	2. Apertura Scientia

"Another Chamber Breach." Ultimaurice said whilst pressing buttons in the Observation Offices,

"I'm tempted to just go on break." Alex nonchalantly replied.

"No, you aren't," The voice came from everywhere at once, "NOW QUIT TALKING AND GET BACK TO WORK **!** " The sound made their ears hurt, and they got back to work before a sentry turret appeared in the hallway.

"For the Test Subjects from Chamber 47, I will remind you that we are several kilometers underground, and that the facility is virtually inescapable. Easily accessible information that anyone would've told you if you'd just ask." Elijah said from the intercom, "I am sincerely regretting not putting skylights in this thing."

"Heh, does that mean us?" Alex said walking down the poorly lit hallway.

"Nah, I think," replied Ult, "If so, then let's hurry up to the break room before he realizes."

The intercom came on again, "Attention, Test Subjects attempting to escape through the air ducts. I don't know what nonsense you learned on TV, but in real life, air ducts just go to the air conditioning unit. It's also pretty dusty, so if you've got asthma, chances are you're gonna die up there. And we'll be smelling it for weeks because, again, the air ducts aren't a secret escape hatch, they're how we ventilate the facility."

"Shiiit, that smell is gonna be a huge turn-off" the sad little Alex said, Ult made a face of disgust and disappointment.

"Also, I will remind you that you're all out of vacation days, so if you die, YOU ARE FIRED **!** Slacking is not tolerated." The intercom avowed quite loudly.

"I will say this again, the air ducts are not a secret exit, it's how ventilate the facility." The intercom reiterated, "Also, Dr. Parram, your Slapper Android, Wendy, has malfunctioned, again, there is currently a nuclear meltdown happening in your office." Maurice swiftly flew up the stairs, only killing six employees and destroying nine cubicles to get to said stairs.

"Oh yeah, and Dr. Eads, come to my office immediately." The voice sounded disgusted, Alex leisurely strolled upstairs and into KrazyBrosX's office, glanced upon the company motto

 **-=BAverage=-**

"Come here, Alex." Elijah said disappointingly, Alex really looked stressed at this point, "Take this, your room smells like spunk." KrazyBrosX quickly handed him the can of febreze and sent him to his office. Alex was relieved that he didn't get fired, but yet concerned that other people could smell his office from the main room, a shiver ran down his spine as he thought on how long this has been happening.

Meanwhile, Ult was fixing some bugs on his very own creations, the SaraBot and the WendyBot, Maurice's wife, Wendy Marvell, didn't like the idea of him making a robot version of her, but he did anyways, and he didn't have Sara's opinion because he didn't have custody of her. And KrazyBrosX only allowed it because profit and Maurice reeeally wanted a secretary, but yet Wendy didn't want to quit _her_ job to be _his_ secretary, so he made a robot version of Wendy. Maurice has multiple Wendy Slapper Androids, mainly because he needs a 'supporting' (yeah right, he just wants to look at his wife's(?) ass all day) person in a lot of places. But I, the mysterious, handsome, and very popular narrator named Stephen, digresses.


	3. The Struggle of Ianite

A telegram came in from Felixandria, saying its message came from the Imperial City of Minecraftopia. And another one came from New Witherton, saying its message came from the Holy City of Ianopolis in the Realm of Mianite. The telegram from Minecraftopia read,

 _"Dear Subjects,_

 _We are going to need 100,000 weapons, and if possible, some soldiers, as Ianite Syniitez has started another revolution in the Minecraftian Colonial Territories, and she is sure to have backing by Sparklez. This is not a request, this is an order by The Crown._

 _-HM Queen Eve I of Minecraftia"_

The one from Ianopolis read,

 _"Dear all of those who are faithful,_

 _I ask you to take up arms, and support me, in my fight against tyranny, and my quest to rightfully claim my crown from that Endish pretender. Strike at any moment you see fit, and you will all be blessed by me personally. Thank You_

 _-Her Excellence, Empress Ianite of the End"_

Krazy didn't have to think twice on who to support, he sent out Her Majesty's request of one-hundred thousand weapons to the manufactory and left Ianites 'Cry for Help' on his desk. During break, He did show Ult, Mason, and Alex. Maurice and Mason supported Ianite, and Alex was just, meh.

Ianite was, in Krazy's eyes, one of the most manipulative and desperate beings out there, it wasn't exactly her fault either, ever since eighteen-fifty or so, she had been trying to secure the Crown of the End for herself, sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing horribly. She always needed support though, whether that be from her brothers, or Sparkleton, her brothers had distanced themselves away from her and her reputation, Dianite even locked her away at one point, but The Sparklez Empire had always been there, backing her insane plans to 'take back _her_ Crown from the Endish Pretender,' The current Queen of the End, Dargo X, had almost system-wide support. Ianite knew how the politics of this world worked, she manipulated and deceived people everywhere to follow her, using her god status as foundation.

Back when the End was discovered, everyone was quick to enstate someone of royal blood as head in the new world, they chose her, but once they not only found the actual monarch of the End, but when Minecraftia married into that family, everyone withdrew their support for her except for the Sparklez Empire. Ianite practically went mad when she heard the news that she was on her own, and that practically everyone was against her. She tried, she tried hard, and only succeeded about three times, but she glorified those victories, she had to if she were to keep her head. She started revolutions, and staged coups, Ianite was so desperate for power, she would do anything, claiming she was 'fighting tyranny' or 'in the name of balance' and with this new revolution, which will probably be her last, seeing the light during one of the greatest wars Minecraftia has seen in a long time, I mean, it's not like she actually has a chance, but still.

The war that's currently going on already has the manufactory producing weapons, so making another million sabers and a couple hundred more composite bows won't be a problem on the facility, the employees, maybe, but Krazy couldn't interfere with the process, that would practically be suicide. He was more concerned about the treasonous answers Maurice and Mason made, probably nothing, but he'll take notes. A majority of the people in the county worshipped the Mianatese gods, but Maurice sometimes takes it too far with his praise of the desperate and insane keeper of balance.


	4. Ruins

Elijah and Mason watched happily as one of the test subjects was mangled by a Piston Test, and Alex watched apathetically as another subject was fried by electrified water. "Forty-seven tests down, fifty-three tests to go **!** " Elijah said enthusiastically, "By the way, even though I was there for that test, I will still need the report for it." Mason grunted in aggravation and went to the hangar to continue building his mech. Alex promptly fell asleep after the test finished, and then he was knocked unconscious by Krazy for falling asleep, Elijah then went to the cubicles to fire some people for no reason other than schadenfreude.

During all of this, Maurice and his cousin Tory were busy aboveground designing new puzzles for the facility below them, they had some player vs player chambers, player vs entity, player vs item, player vs machine, player vs society, and one player vs god. Maurice knew that these had little chance of being approved by Krazy, but they were fun to test and build. He could do it in peace as Krazy didn't go up to the ruins of For Thianite, it reminded him too much of the glory that was Fort Hyanite, he hated himself for destroying the place, it's all he worked on for the past decade of his life, only two structures remained anyways, but those two were the greatest in the entire town, the rest had been obliterated, and even then he'll eventually just have to wipe it off the face of the world.

The tranquil nature of the ruins helped while building, in Aperture, there was no such thing as quiet unless it was in Elijahn1's Private Apartment, the warm, disgustingly polluted water of Lake Hylia gently crashing on the shore, the pit that defies all logic provided a nice home for animals so not many of them were around, the fox, the hound, and the six-hundred and sixty-six slimes and chickens that they purposely put in there because they can. All of them unmoving in their motions, mainly because everything there was stillborn, though they still found food and mated. A small treeline established a border, and Lab I was across the river with the Bunker and the useless Lab Docks.

Some say that there's a ruins inside Lab I, no one really knows, but speculation never hurt anyone. Some have named it Lab 0, but Elijah calls it Old Krazy, but that was only once, only once did he acknowledge its semi-existence, he spoke of it briefly, but the words signify as if it had existed but no longer dose. Krazy never mentioned it again, and refuses to answer any question about it. Some of the rewards Krazy has on display are from the 20130's which was a time when even Ultimaurice wasn't around, that was a major clue about Krazy Sciences prior existence which Elijah so vigorously denies. A search team was sent down there once, they never came back, they weren't even seen by the watch towers or the Lab I staff, they just disappeared, never to be seen again, the staff sometimes compains of noises at quieter moments, but i'ts just seen as the decades old heater. The somehow redstone powerd glowstone lamps light up Lab I at night, as they once did for her comrade Fort Hyanite. Absolutely beautiful at night, subjected to multiple eras of building, they even have a sector made completely of wood because that was apparently a style back in the day, they covered it with pure iron a long time ago but you can still technically see it through a test chamber, with fountains and a fairly large generator that is separate from the main generator. It only has three areas, the Chamber, the Observation, and the Land, along with the Square and Offices, but those are for scientists only. The roof hosts three flags, the flag of Vegeta, the Flag of the County, and the flag of Minecraftia. Across the pond is the decrepit, old, unkept ruins of Old Fort Hyanite, the only things that remain is the Palace of Ianite, and the Monument of the Statues, and the unfinished walls, som nomads speak of its glory if you go out into the surrounding area, mainly in the unfinished Lab II, which was abandoned once Lab IV was built. There is a tribe and their tales of the wall and its defenders, the Lab and its inhabitants, and of the entirety of the town, they claim they worked there, but there wasn't a single building for residents, only Maurices neglected villa, ad no one dared go in there out of fear of the only Saiyan for the next thousand lightyears. Tory has a good relationship with the tribe, and knows their language, it sounds like 'houka houk neigha einei nei' when spoken. And tory refuses to translate it, though he did say that they worship Maurice as a god, this is the reason why he doesn't translate, because if Maurice found out he'd abuse his power over them. Tory and Maurice got a call from Krazy ordering them to pick up their package when they're done. Maurice flew east, towards the new 'Fort Hyanite', he flew towards Justinianople.


End file.
